Death Champion
by blue0404
Summary: A person was reborn in this wirld to help a god of death win a wager. the unversial wager has been place and the syage sit. So follow its journey. i dont own Final Fantasy or Persona. I only own my OC. All right revered to there companys and creator's. i hope you enjoy.


Final Fantasy XIII

Deaths Champion

 **"It's time to begin the wager Dream."** A being that looks like Persona 3 Thanatos. A man that is 6feet tall with white skin and white hair is dream. His eyes are completely black but have a little bit of blue gems in it. Dream says **"yes. Now go and get your champion Thanatos."**

This is the story on my journey in a bet between death and dream. I was deaths piece in this game the gods have. Its called the universal wager. Were two gods or concepts make a bet on changing a world or universe if they but two people in it. The people chosen are from different worlds and must be reborn in this world. My name is Mason Mortem. I was 21 when I died in my world. It was a normal day. But for some odd reason I saw this boy playing in a park. He was chasing a ball in the street. A car was about to hit him, but I took the hit for him. So, I died saving a kid. That's when I met one of the gods of death. Thanatos.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in a nice dead forest with a god of death telling me I was his champion. So, I ask "what world will I be in?"_ _**"the world of Final Fantasy 13. You will be given a background to help you meet some characters and have skills to be my champion. You will be in a family with only you and your mother. You will live in the town Bodhum. I suggest you join the Guardian corpse, so you can get trained and maybe get close to a girl with pink hair."** I_ _look confused about this and I ask, "is the god of death trying to set me up with someone?" but I just shake it off since I don't think she would care for me. I ask, "so what do I get as being your champion?" the death god says_ **"super senses and ability's like strength, speed, healing factor. But also, Magic, my scythe, and the ability to give 10 years of your 100-year life span to save someone who just died. You can't save people who have turn into crystal since they aren't dead."** _I nod and say "okay. I agree to this."_

 **Time skip**

 **Seven years**

 _I'm in a market place as it's raining with a short thunder storm happening. I look in a puddle to see my light skin with my messy chestnut brown hair that can reach my eyes if I want to. My grey blue eyes giving a look to say I'm observing everything. As I walk I hear a lightning strike that booms to the point my ears are ringing. 'that sounded like it was nearby.' As I look I find two girls with pink hair. One has a scorched mark on her back as the younger one is crying her eyes out. 'Is that Serah?' the god of dead says in my head '_ **yes. It seems dream took his one chance at divine intervention here. Kill the protagonist before they become a threat. A way most gods see as boring or just disrespectful to the game. We do this for enjoyment not power.'** _'I can still save her with that.' So, I say to the little girl version of Serah "I can save her." The pinkett looks at me with tears pouting out of her eyes like a dam that just burst. She asks me "you can?" I nod and get the life exchange spell ready. A black glow goes over my body to the future Solider girl turning white. I see her soul go back in her body as she gasps for air. The burn on her back goes away like water in the rain as her blue eyes looks to her sister. Said sister but her in a bone crushing hug yelling "Your alive Claire!!" I feel glade as the sister hug each other. 'that why I fight Thanatos.' The death god ask why I agreed with it and I didn't tell him for seven years. He says '_ **so you fight so this world's people can live a nice life. A life you were token away from. You know if you save to many you will die.'** ' _I know_.'

 **Time skip**

 **Ten years**

 _I was training with my fellow guardian corpse soldiers. My weapon was Qrow's weapon from RWBY but its black and blue. I made it when I turn twelve, so I can master it. as I took another challenger down in only sword mode I say, "I thought it be a more of a fight but hey I been practicing for years." As the soldiers talk among each other to see who goes against me next one guy said, "I bet Lightning can take him on!" I smirk when he said that and the gun blade master to be with her stoic face enters the ring. I say "names Mason Mortem. What's yours?" She says "Lightning Farron. Shall we?" I nod as I make my sword enter reaper mode as I like to call it._

 _Time skip_

 _As we stop fighting I say, "that was really good Lightning." She was banting with sweat as I was and says "you too Mason. Your weapon is surly one of a kind." I say "thanks. Well I'm going to get some chocolate. Want to get some?" She nods as a small smile appears.She must have not seen the horrors of war or fighting yet._

 **Time skip**

 **Four years**

 _I was enjoying the day looking for a present to give Lightning. I look at my clothes (this will be his clothes till the end of the story) I have a zipped up black jacket that has blue flames at the end of the sleeves. The roman numeral number XIII in blue were my heart is and a skull with angle wings on the back in blue on my back. Me and Lightning become friends as we fought with each other on the battle filed as well as boding during rest days. Also, I think I was growing romantic feelings for her but right now look for the perfect present. Then it hit me. A custom-made gun blade by the guy who customize weapons for a hoby. So I buy the best gun blade model first. It looks like lights but its all in the color gold. Might want to change the colors. The rest of the time I bought parts to make if faster, sharper, and give it the ability to turn on fire. I also change the colors to black and a dark red. As I finished I saw it's the fire works about to begin. So, I start to run to the fire work show. I see Light talking to the fellow guardian core. I say, "happy birth day light." She turns around to see me hold a large black box with a red bow. 'what a guy can't be classic about this?' she says "you got me a gift. But last year I didn't get to give you yours." I remember that one. She tries making me a chocolate cake but burn the kitchen to ashes in the base. But I say, "I know you been worried about Serah because of you over working and that idiot Snow messing with your sister, so I want to give you something." She takes the box and open it and looks surprised on what's under it. she says "you made this. Thank you so much. Its beautiful. Why is the roman numeral XX?" I smile at her and say "it's a tarot card for Judgment. But for now, let enjoy the show." So, we did. But most the time I look at Lightning I think 'I'm sorry for all the things that will happen to you Claire, but I will give all my life to make it better for you all. Please hang in there.'_

 **Present day**

I was riding in a train waiting for Light to take out the guard. I took a PSICOM soldier uniform and sneak in. man these guys are idiots. As we reach the barrier I hear the gun shots fire and go to the caboose. I take out my blade and stab the one about to fire Light. I take it out of the dead guy and take off my helmet to revel my face to Light. She's shocked but I say "you thought I would not help you save your sister and kill a so call god? No way. You need the reaper of the Guardian corpse. Let me get out of this stupid outfit." So, I change into my clothes I think back to my mother and say to my self "I'm sorry mom. I couldn't save you. I wish you will live the good life in the afterlife. Sorry that I wasn't home that day. But I can save everyone from this crazy story. Please watch over me till the end."


End file.
